I hate you
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Rosalie goes to talk to jacob, their hate turns into smut. R&R please. Now a chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

Leaning against a tree, watching the sun go down, a bit far away from the Cullen's house I try to relax a bit before I have to go back and deal with the house. Today had its amusing moments, Blondie flipping out over, not the bowl hitting her, but me getting food in her hair. I chuckle silently to myself, then sober up because right now not much is a laughing matter. The wind starts blowing from behind me and I can smell the vampire before I hear the swift foot steps. Turning around, there is no one, but I blink and there stands the woman I was just thinking about. The breeze is blowing her hair so the sickly sweet smell coming off her is blowing at me, but I can't help but notice how beautiful she is. Yes I know if anyone heard that they would flip, twice, but I can't help it. She looks like an angel, and even though most of the time when her voice is directed at me it's a growl, it still sounds like wind chimes. The look she is giving me right now is half way between disgust and something like pain.

"What do you want, Blondie?" I question, leaning against the tree, this time facing away from the setting sun.

"To talk," She stated simply, crossing her eyes and glowering.

"Well you found me so talk,"

"I don't like you, I don't want you to be in the house, I don't want you near Bella, or any other member of the family," She sighed, "But Bella wants you there, and Alice like you there also, as do the rest of my backstabbing family, so I can't do anything about it. You stink up the house, you almost never wear a shirt, and that bothers me."

"Well I can't help it if I'm hot," I wink.

"Your being attractive has nothing to do with this conversation, it.. Oops," She stopped and looked away her teeth grinding.

"Wait, did you just agree with me?" I asked, taking a step towards her.

"NO, I did not," She growled.

"Oh yes you did," Stepping till I was only a few feet away from her. "Admit it"

"No, I did not and will not," She snapped, trying to get in my face and be intimidating. She didn't quite make it on both accounts.

"Yes you did, why don't you just admit it?"

"I have a husband that I'm happily married to, you a DOG that's in love with Bella, I can't stand the smell of you, just because," She was ranting and I did the only thing I could think of to get her to shut up. I kissed her.

She backed away with wide eyes, mouth gasping for air that it didn't need.

"You.. You kissed me" She stuttered.

"Yes I believe I did," I said, stalking forward.

"Jacob, what are you thinking of doing?" She asked, a bit afraid, and a bit challenging.

"Something we both want," And I pounced forward.

Pinning her to the ground, I put my hot lips over her cold ones, trying to breath as little as possible. Pushing apart her lips with my tongue, I felt a chill run through my whole body, when hers found mine. Pushing up her top I let my hands explore the cold feel of her flat stomach, as her hands tangled in my hair. I broke the kiss long enough to get her top and bra off and kissed her again, her cold chest fitting perfect with mine. She pushed me off and undid her belt and kicked her pants and shoes off, as I got my borrowed pair off. Pulling me back, I placed my cock at her entrance, and looked in her topaz eyes, full of lust and hate, reflecting back mine, holding the same emotion. I pushed into her, closing my mouth over hers so she wouldn't be heard. Pumping in and out I fought every urge to moan and scream and howl, so we wouldn't be found. She was gripping my shoulders hard enough to leave scratch marks that I knew would be gone before we even finished. She brought my head back down to kiss me as I started moving faster, so she could moan, as she came around my cock. A low growl escaped my throat, at the feeling, and that all to well known feeling started building up. I started moving faster as she squirmed underneath me, getting me closer and closer. She bit into her lip and came again as I followed suit a moan rising up and falling when my lips collided with hers again.

Panting I pull out and collapse on the ground next to her. After a few minutes, we both get up and go jump in the river to clean the scent of each other off. We share one more bruising kiss in the water, before she jumps out and runs, getting dressed on the way. I get out and pull my pants on. I'll wait half an hour, then go up to the house and run the whole new set of blond jokes I got past her, maybe I'll make her have another 'talk' with me. Chuckling I lay on the ground, watching the stars start to come out, hearing in the distance her telling them I pushed her in the river. Oh wouldn't they love to hear the real story, but nah I think I'll keep that to myself.

ANANANAN

Ok that sooo did not go the way I had planned, but I think I turned out ok. Tell me what you think.

I own nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

The cool water cascaded down my shoulders, back, and chest, as I got out of the water of the river, I shook slightly the smile never leaving my face. It had been a couple days now since mine and Rosalie's 'talk' and I found it amusing that she looked at me less and only we really knew the reason. You see Edward tried reading our minds but, like me, Rosalie was keeping him out, to his never ending frustration. When I had finally gone into the house, I got a mix of looks. Disapproval from Bella and a few others, A laughing high five from Emmett, and even a giggle from Alice. Oh and lets not forget the same look of absolute hate I get on a daily basis from psycho blondie. As I float on my back on the river I can't help but notice something else in her eyes behind the blatant, and udder hate, lust, dare I even call it, want. Turning over, I swim to the edge of the river and get out, droplets of water falling in odd patterns all down my skin. Looking at the tree where I left a towel and my clothes, I see my jeans and black tank top, but no towel. Scratching my head I move to the tree and look all around it, still finding no towel.

"Looking for this?"

I hear a voice that still sounds so beautiful, no matter how much hate is in it. Turning slowly I see Rosalie leaning slightly against a tree holding my towel with her right index finger, smiling just a little.

"Yes, actually. May I have it back?"

"Nope, why would I make it that easy for you, Mutt," She chuckled a little and swished the towel a bit in the air.

"Fine, Give it back or I'll take it back," I moved towards her, standing close, but not to close.

"Maybe I like the view without it," Her eyes flickered down and back up to my face.

"Really now?" I challenged, putting my hands on my hips.

"Yep," And with one quick movement she tossed my towel to the side and then was on her knees.

"What are you… oooh," I moaned as I felt her cold mouth go around my, growing hard member. She hummed softly around me, driving me crazy as she bobbed up and down. She dug her fingers lightly into my hips, the cold of her skin feeling great against my hot skin. Pulling me out of her mouth, she stood up and I took the chance to undo all the buttons on her shirt and slip it off her shoulders. Next I undid her bra and let it join the shirt. I grabbed the cool flesh of her breasts and kneaded them. I let go of them and undid the button of her pants, sliding them and her panties off, letting them join her other things. Kneeling down I pressed my tongue against her clit, licking it slowly. She bit her lip and ran her fingers through my shaggy hair, moaning lowly. I started moving my tongue faster and pushed two of my fingers into her. She moaned, clutching the tree behind her, splintering it slightly. Moving my fingers faster, she comes around them, her mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure. I stand up and crash my lips on her perfect ones bringing her naked body close to me. I lift her up and slide her on my cock, stifling a moan, feeling her wet coldness around me. Pressing her against the tree I move in and out, loving the feeling and the noises she making. Moving slowly, but hard, I move in and out pressing a rough kiss to the side of her neck. Pushing in hard, she comes around me, kissing me, with a bruising kiss. Starting to move faster, he could feel himself getting close. She moaned and came again, and he followed suit, filling her with him cum. Pulling out of her, I set her on her feet and she leans against the poor tree we have mangled. Looking her up and down, I step forward and kiss her again, then step away and back into the river. She follows and only washes the bottom half of her and then gets dressed and walks away. Getting out I dry off and turn into a wolf. The lack of voices tell me that Leah and Seth are either sleeping, dreamlessly or human. Already blocking the thoughts from Edward's never slowing curiosity, I start running rounds. Picking up a few voices from the house, I hear Rosalie saying how I gave her a bear hug, just to get my stink on her, explaining Emmett's question of why she did. I let out a chuckle and took in all the sights and smells of the forest, wondering how many things I could think of to keep people out of my head.

ANANANAN

I wasn't going to make this a chapter story, but getting the idea for this chapter, I decided to keep it going. I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

I had never realized, until the night's, Me and Rosalie starting sharing, how hard it was to keep your mind occupied. In human form all I had to do was keep Edward out, which was quite difficult, but I was managing quite well. From what I could gather Rosalie was keeping him out just as well, because he kept giving us these looks of, 'I'm going to strangle you two, if you don't tell me what the hell is going on'. When I'm in wolf form, it's a whole different story. Not only can I feel Edward probing my mind, I have to be careful of Seth and Leah, because if one of them know, well lets just say, things would get bad. Quickly.

Sighing I lay on the ground, staring up at the sky, far away from the house. Even if The mind reader didn't realize it, he stared quite often when he was trying to figure us out. I had found out that this place, was just far enough that, unless he came looking, and he wouldn't because of Bella, he couldn't hear my thoughts. Also, the others of my, I shivered at the thought, pack, wouldn't come this way, for I had it locked down well enough. Here was a place I could just relax, not have to worry about anything for a little while, just calm down.

I was nearly asleep when I felt a weight fall on my stomach, and when I opened my eyes I was face to face with Rosalie. I didn't realize I had gotten so used to the smell of vampires that I didn't even smell her coming, wow I needed my nose checked. Or my head, one or the other.

"So what are you doing all the way out here?" She asked, leaning forward resting her chin on her folded wrists that were in the middle of my chest.

"This is an area that Mr. Curiosity can't read my mind, and the pain in the ass Clearwaters, won't come because, this is my area," I explained with a small shrug. "What are you doing out here?"

"Needed the break, from Edward, there are only so many time I can translate every song I know, into every language I know, or for the most part remember," She laid her head down sideways.

"So you thought you'd come find me?" I asked rasing an eyebrow.

"Nothing better to do, and I was curious, about what you thought of to keep Edward and the other wolfs out of your head,"

"Oh to keep them out I just give them updates on the house, kinda like continuously talking, and to keep Edward out I think of books I've read, movies where the annoying male vampire dies at the end, I love seeing his face when I think of those, I always think of his face when the stake goes through the heart, but I hate not being able to think of you," I flipped us over suddenly, and leaned over her. She gasped slightly as I kissed her chin, up to her ear. "All though I don't know if I'd be able to control my body if I started thinking about you,"

I kissed her ear and started moving down her throat, my hot lips on her cool granite skin. She reached up and put her hands on my bare shoulders making a small whimpering noise, with ever kiss I put on her neck. I leaned my body up, not taking my lips off her neck and undid all the button's on her top and pushed it open. I kissed over to the base of her neck, then started moving down to the valley between her gorgeous breast's, which is when I noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. I kissed to her right nipple and took the cold nub into my mouth. When my warm mouth was around it she bucked under me. I put my hand over her stomach and pushed her lightly back down, then kissed over to her left nipple and gave it the same treatment as the right one.

I looked up at her as I started to kiss down again, I could see the want in those amber eyes, as I reached the top of her pant's. I undid them and they were halfway to her knee's in the blink of an eye. I started the kissing again at her belly button and moved down, kissing every half inch of so, every kiss causing a low moan to bubble up in her throat. When I got to her pussy, I kissed all along the slit, before I ran my tongue just over it, not pressing in any. She started squirming as I did that I few more times. Then starting at where her hole was I pushed in my tongue just the tiniest bit and ran it up to where her clit is. When my tongue found her sensitive clit, I ran my tongue in tiny circle's around it, making her moan as quiet as she could.

"Please, go faster," She panted, even though she didn't need any breath.

I complied just a little, going a bit faster, and holding her lips open, I went from just her clit, to over and slightly in her hole. She did her best to keep her moans low, but every time I hit her clit, she would moan I bit louder.

"Please, Jacob, oh God, make me come, make me," Her beg was cut off as I focused solely on her clit, and sucked hard, making her come, biting into her lip, to stop the scream.

"Is that all you want, Rosalie," I whispered into her ear, and seeing her shiver at my hot breath rushing over her.

"No, I want more," She panted again, and moaned as I put my middle and ring finger, against her opening.

"Well ok, then," And I pushed those fingers inside of her, and feel her muscles contract in pleasure around them.

As I slowly finger her wet hole, I put my lips over her's and kiss her deeply. Moving my lips and fingers faster, I kicked off my pants freeing my raging cock from its confines. Moving my fingers faster, started flicking my thumb over her clit, which made her make that extremely arousing, half moan half growl, as she came around my fingers.

A few waves of pleasure shook her as I removed my fingers, and moved so I was over her.

"Are you ready for something even better," I asked in a aroused growl.

As she nodded, I plunged my cock deep inside her soaking wet pussy, moaning semi loudly, as her pussy pulsed around my cock. Moving very slowly at first, I pulled almost all the way out just to slam back in, each time puling a moan out of that beautiful mouth. I started moving faster, and sealed my lips over hers, kissing her hard. I could feel her getting close, so I started moving faster, causing her to kiss me back hard to stop the scream as she came hard around me, making me moan. I stop moving for a moment for her to calm down then I rolled so she was on top straddling my hips. She gasped at the sudden switch in our positions. I put my hands over her cold hip and started moving her up and down on my cock.

When I felt her getting close again, for the ..well I lost count, I could feel myself getting there as well. Bouncing her harder, she came again, and this time I followed suit, filling her wonderful pussy with my hot cum.

As we both rode out our orgasms, she laid down on my chest just like when she first found me. When we were both calmed down she pulled off and that's when I noticed for the first time she had a towel with her. Once we were both cleaned up, I kissed her hard one more time, and let her walk away back to the house, knowing she was already thinking of some excuse of why she smelled like me, but at the moment I could care less, looking up at the sky everything felt at ease for now, I would worry about what to think, to keep the leech out later. With a yawn I closed my eyes, and fell asleep, not waking till much, much later.

As soon as I woke up, I phased, and the talking that was going on stopped,

'Jake, you ok?' Seth asked worriedly.

'Yea, why?'

'Well we heard that Rosalie went to find you and surprise you, so you attacked in human form, for some unknown reason, and it got pretty heated, she said you were ok and just needed a bit to calm down and that you probably fell asleep' Seth whined.

Way to go blondie. 'Yea I'm all good, I think I'm more lucky she didn't bite me, ya know, now lets go I slept to long, lets go,' and I could hear them running, letting that take over my mind, and not thinking of anything else, not even that bella only had a few more days left on earth, well at least with a pulse.


	4. Chapter 4

"Night Jacob," Remesme said, as I gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek goodnight.

"Night, Nessie," I smiled and handed her over to Edward so he could take her to their cottage.

Once they were out of sight I relaxed a little on the couch in the Cullen's living room, it had been hard going there for a bit, but everything was cool now. Except for one thing, well one person. Rosalie. The last time that we had been together was before Nessie was born, and now she went back to completely hating me again, or that's was the face she put on. Sure we worked closer for the good of Nessie, but at the same time, I was starting not to see the lust behind the hate anymore. I know that now that I've imprinted I'll only have eyes for Nessie when she comes of age, but I'm not sure I'm quite ready to give up Rose.

With a groan I stand up, and walk out of the house, away from where I know the cottage is, I'd rather not hear Bella and Edward going at it. Sure I'm over her, but its been a few months since I'd last done anything, and yea, you know what that does to a guy.

Phasing quickly, after tying my shorts to my leg, I start running just to feel the wind rush, and to actually get a real smell of the forest and everything in it. When I had been running just a few minuets, I caught the sent of the very vampire that had been plaguing my thoughts. I followed it, and crept to a almost crawl, as I got closer.

When I finally saw her, she was sucking on the neck of a deer. I phased back and put my shorts on.

"Fancy meeting you here," I said, leaning against a tree.

She jumped slightly, a little blood spilling down her chin, as she put the deer down and turned to face me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, almost the same amount of hate in her voice as when I first came to the Cullen's.

"Was running, came across your scent, wanted to see what you were up to," I shrugged, walking over to her as she stood up.

"Well that's really none of your," She stopped suddenly, as I leaned forward, and licked from her chin to her bottom lip, getting rid of the blood that was there, then leaning back.

"Mmm tasty," I said, licking my lips a little.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, her golden butterscotch eyes wide.

"You had blood on you, I was cleaning it off,"

"But, with your tongue, you've imprinted, your not supposed to do things like that to other people," She started babbling on.

"ROSE," I raised my voice getting her attention, she snapped to attention, then took an involuntary step back, as she realized how close I was.

"Yea,"

"One, yes I have imprinted, but you heard that other half and half, she isn't going to be of age till almost seven years. Two, you should know that I don't look at her that way, and almost can't imagine ever looking at her that way. Three, " I pulled her close to me," I'm not quite ready to give you up, I know when Renesme does get old enough, I won't see anyone like I see her, but right now, all I want is to make her happy."

"So what does that mean for the future?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Right now, I don't know. What I do know right now, is that I want to be inside that pussy of yours," I growled and slammed my mouth onto hers.

It didn't take long, before she was kissing back, her long arms around my neck. I picked her up so her face was level to mine, and she wrapped her legs around my hips.

"No foreplay today," She growled lustfully. "Just fuck me, please"

After that line I couldn't get my shorts off quick enough, or her clothes. Once we were fully naked, I moved her so she was on her knee's and entered her, doggy style.

"Was wondering when this was going to happen," She joked.

"There is something wrong with this picture, your talking not moaning,"

"Well if you," What ever she was going to say was cut off as I started slamming deeper and harder into her wet core.

The ground under her hands was suddenly very compacted as she came for the first time around my cock.

Many more comings of her later, I could feel the familiar heat start to pool around my lower spine.

"Oh Rose, come for me, come for," As she came around my cock, it was the final push I needed to spill everything I had been working up for the past couple month's into her.

As the final aftershocks stopped shaking me, I fell to the ground next to her.

"I missed that you know," She whispered.

"I know, I did too," I kissed her one more time, and fell asleep, my arms wrapped around her.

The next morning when I woke up, I was confused as to where I was, until sitting up and a piece of bark fell off my chest.

'I was hunting and you came to join me. I thought it would be funny to throw a carcass at you and cover you in blood, so you took a quick bath and just fell asleep. And of course I ran before I had to see your ugly butt naked. R.H.'

I smiled at the bark before destroying it completely.

"She's a genius, I'll give her that," I mumbled to myself, while stretching, making sure I was clean. I was. Then starting to head back.

'hmmm maybe I can just ask Bella to shield my mind, nah I'll think of things, but although'

~*~ authors note ~*~

Well this story is getting kinda picked up.

Sorry that its kinda crappy, but I thought it needed an explanation chapter, especially with the whole imprinting thing. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be more smutty. Just like the rest of the story lol.

Review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

'Ah sweet freedom, and peace and quiet,' I thought as I stretched myself out on the Cullen's couch, staring at the ceiling.

As always when I got back to the house, after mine and Rosalie's little romp and me falling asleep, I got that piercing look from Edward and could almost feel him digging around in my head. I thought of quite a few things to keep him out, but in the end I did ask Bella to shield me, because it was just getting too annoying. At first I tried out the new mute-ness to make sure that Bella really did shield my mind. After he had no reaction to me playing him fucking Emmett, I knew I was good.

Not long after though, Bella said that she needed to talk to me about something, I was instantly afraid, because the look in her eyes told me it was something bad.

_Flashback_

"Now I know we really don't have to ask permission," Bella started, and Edward growled slightly, but she just ignored him, and kept talking. "But it does involve you because she IS your imprint,"

"What's up, Bells?"

"Well the family would like to go visit a few of the friends that came and helped when all the things were going down, to you know, thank them again, see how they are doing, and show them how Nessie is growing,"

She looked at me with a please forgive me look.

"Ah I see, you don't want me to go, or it would just be easier to move from place to place with out me there,"

"It would just be easier, I mean, I know its going to be hard for you," She looked like, if she could cry she would be balling her eyes out.

"I understand Bella, and like you said, its really not up to me, you are her mom," I gave a smile to her. "So how long are you going to be gone?"

"Well, it shouldn't take to long, but I'll ball park, about a month," That look was back.

I felt my heart take a punch, a month with out seeing Nessie, with out, Rose.

I tried talking but my voice gave out, so I cleared my throat and tried again. "Its fine, I'll get by, and you will call right?"

"Of course,"

_End Flashback_

After that I found out about the rest of the plans and that they would be leaving in a week.

I spent all the time I could with Nessie, and tried to get at least one time with Rose, but the later didn't work out any how I had planned.

So I said goodbye to all of them, after Esme told me I was welcome to stay in the house while they were gone, and Carlise gave me a shiny black credit card for food and other essentials, I fought that all to hell, but to no avail. Then they were gone.

Its only been about a week, and its nice not to have that stick in concrete Edward in my head all day, and be able to just think what I want, say what I want, and do what I want.

Deciding I was hungry, I got up and went into the kitchen, to pick something to eat. After a bit I decided on chicken and dumplings. It wasn't a widely known fact but before my mom was killed in the car wreck, she taught me quite a few things about cooking.

Once everything was prepared and put into the oven I sat on the kitchen counter, and closed my eyes to think.

When the timer went off, I pulled the food out, and got to eating. More or less eating everything, I stumbled into the living room to take a nap on the couch.

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that It was pitch black, the second was that I could smell a vampire, and close. Standing up quick I looked around, seeing nothing, then I heard a familiar chuckle from behind me.

"Well, took you long enough to wake up," Her smile was smug, but at the same time genuine.

"Guess I got used to the stink of vampires," I said with a raised eyebrow and a small laugh.

"So your saying I stink, because I have to tell you, you don't smell the best in the world either," She took a small step forward.

"What are you doing back here so soon?"

"Well we saw the few people that I was associated with, and the rest really hold no interest,"

"What did the family say when you said you were coming back?"

"To be nice to you for some reason," She scoffed, like it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.

"Yea, why would you ever be nice to me," I smiled, and took one step forward, and crashed my lips to hers.

It took her less that a second to respond, her tongue eager to press into my mouth, making me breath in her cool breath. I grabbed her waist and pulled her whole body flush to me as one of her hands rested on my shoulder, and the other curled into my, growing slightly longer, hair. I started walking backwards till my knee's hit the couch and I sat down, pulling her so she was straddling my thighs, our lips never leaving each other.

With her wet center over my clothed cock, I could feel the wet-ness there, and my, hardening since our lips first met, cock pressed up into her, causing a great moan from those perfect lips.

With her head tilted back, gave me more that perfect access to her neck, which I took. Starting with a small kiss to the junction of her jaw, my kisses grew harder as I moved down her neck to her chest. The low neck line of her shirt, framed her breast's gorgeously, and gave me wonderful accessibility until the fabric got in the way. All the pesky fabric needed was a small pull and there were her tits right there in my face, just begging to be touched.

I moved my thumbs in light circles around both of her nipples at the same time, causing more of those delicious moans to come out. Still rubbing the one, I moved to the left one and sucked it, causing short, unnecessary, breaths to come out. When I was done with the left I went to the right.

"God, Jacob, I can't take much more," She panted.

"What do you want, Rosalie?" I asked, my voice full of lust.

"Lick me, touch me, anything,"

I smirked, and ran my tongue up her throat, then ran my hands down her back, nails digging into her back.

"Not," Moan. "What I meant and you know it,"

"Oh you, meant down here," I ground my cock up into her, earning a cry in pleasure. "Didn't you?"

She nodded mutely.

"Well, why didn't you say so," I smiled and flipped her, onto her back, on the couch and got between her legs.

"So you mean this?" And I rubbed my fingers over the hot, wet fabric of the jeans between her legs. She hissed a moan, trying to push my fingers more against her, but when she did, I pulled my hands away.

"Jacob, please," She begged with her eyes.

Not answering her, I undid her pants and took them off with one quick movement, and put my face to her pussy. Slowly I dragged my tongue along her lips, making her shutter. Every few licks, I pushed in a little deeper, until I was brushing her clit and hole every time. She reached down, and held her lips open, so her clit was fully exposed to me. Still taking the slow licks, I focused just on the little nub, swirling my tongue around it.

Every lick she got closer, but at the same time, was still so far away, when her legs started shaking with the pent up orgasm, is when I took mercy on her, and sped up, till she screamed and came hard.

Panting, she let her lips go, and laid there taking breaths that did nothing, but make me harder. With another quick movement my sweat pants were off, and I was in her. A scream echoed through the whole house, as I pumped my cock in and out of her tight, still slightly coming, pussy.

When she had come again, I moved us, so I was once again sitting on the couch, and she was over me, cock slamming up into her, over and over, making her come.

The next time she screamed my name, I could feel so close to coming, it was almost painful.

"Come for my Rose, come hard," And with a final thrust into her, she came milking every drop of semen out of me, as I came with a roar.

I sat there panting, with small moans, as aftershocks flowed through me.

She got off and cleaned us up, then went to get clean clothes for her and me.

By the time she got back, I was laying down, and nearly asleep.

"You know, if you didn't need such a long recuperating time, we could have a lot more fun," She smirked, and pulled my pants up.

Looking at her with half lidded eyes, noting how beautiful she looked in just a black tank top and jean short-shorts, I gave her a lazy grin.

"Well princess, if you weren't undead, you would be joining me here in almost slumber,"

"Yea, that's a good point, and you know, we have the better part of a month to work on your stamina," She smirked, but I could see the niceness behind it.

"That sounds nice, but now a nap, and then," I grinned a wicked grin.

"That sounds wonderful," She had the same grin I did.

I yawned and rolled onto my back, and was almost asleep when I felt her climb on top of me and lay down, tucking her head under my chin. I smiled sleepily and wrapped my arms around her and fell into a deep sleep.

ANANANANANANANANANANAN

Woot, another chapter.

Please R &R an let me know how I'm doing.

I'm thinking that some one should find them in some of the up coming chapters but I haven't thought of who. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up the next time, the first thing I noticed was that the weight of a certain vampire wasn't on my chest. I sat up and yawned, stretching, my back popped in a few places, then I twisted it, making the rest of my spine pop. Looking around I saw no sign of Rosalie, but she wasn't to far because her scent was still strong.

"Oh your finally awake I hear, " Rosalie's voice came from the kitchen, then I realized that I could smell bacon and eggs and a few other breakfast things.

"Yea, what are you up ….. to…," I couldn't finish my sentence, or thought, as she came out of the kitchen.

When she came out of the kitchen, my eyes darted all over her outfit. The bodice was skin tight, and looked made of leather with white ribbon crossed on the stomach, and white lace around the low cut top, that didn't have sleeves. The skirt was made of the same material and barely even came down half of her thighs, and puffed out with more white lace, and had a little apron on the front. Black tights with little white bows on them came up to her mid thighs, and black stilettos were on her feet. To complete it all she had on a black and white chocker and a little maid hat.

She came over and bent low, giving me awesome view of her chest as she sat a tray full of breakfast foods and drinks on the table in front of me.

"And if sir is in need of anything else, I'm here to please you," She smiled, and picked up a feather duster, and started dusting random objects.

I ate more or less fast, my eyes never leaving the vampire that was prancing around the room. My mouth was full of egg that I almost chocked on, when she bent over to pick something up off the floor. I could see right up her skirt and could see the lacy black thong she was wearing. I could feel my cock starting to wake up again, as if it ever really went back to sleep after seeing her in that outfit. I finished the rest of the food, then got up and went to the bathroom, and when I came back the plates were gone and she was sitting on the arm of the chair waiting for me.

"Is there anything else that sir desires today?" She asked, with a naughty, innocent smile on her face.

"Oh there is defiantly something I desire," I said, walking up to her.

"And what would that be sir, as you know, I'm here to please,"

Walking up to her, I pull her off the chair arm and against my chest, pulling my lips to hers. She let out a small sighing, moan as she started to kiss back, wrapping her arms around my neck. Holding her to me with one arm, I reached around her and between her legs, and started rubbing the wet fabric of her thong. With every small touch she would shiver and moan into my mouth, then try and get me to rub harder, which only resulted in me pulling away. She let out a frustrated groan and looked up at me, her eyes going a bit dark.

"This is about what I desire, not what you do," I told her softly, then, kissed her again.

Pulling her away momentarily, I slip my shorts down and pull her back, my erection brushing her pussy through the thin thong. She gasped as I rubbed against her slowly, then got another glare, as I set her on the back of the couch. That didn't last long, as I moved between her legs, and took those beautiful, leather clad, breasts in my hands, flicking my thumbs over the perking nipples. I lean forward and give her neck a small kiss, then a lick, which leaves her shivering. I kiss down and over the top she's wearing and bit her nipples, lightly the moans that it produced just made the throbbing between my legs worsen.

Picking her up again, I made my way to the kitchen, mouth never leaving hers in the process. Once there I set her on the table, and made her lean back.

Kneeling down on the floor, I got between those gorgeous legs, and moaned, when I smelled how aroused she was. Kissing just above her tights, she let out a gasp-y moan, which only intensified, as I gently bit it and started to suck on the skin. When I was done with that, I moved forward and kissed her thong covered pussy, making her jump slightly. I kissed it a few times, when she slightly growled again.

"I know, sir, its not my place to say, but could you please, do something already," She huffed.

"If that's what my little servant wishes," And I licked the material, making her gasp.

Deciding that she, or me for that matter, couldn't wait much longer, I slid her panties down and tossed them on the table. Moving my head back between her legs, I licked the outer lips of her pussy, which made her squirm on the table. Licking a little harder, I parted her lips, and my tongue brushed against her clit, making her moan. A few more licks like that and I pushed in a little further, and more solidly against her clit. At this point she was gasping for the air she didn't need, and it only got louder, as I put my fingers at her dripping entrance and pushed them it. Her screams of pleasure echoed around the kitchen as she came around my fingers. I could hear her begging me to stop, at least just for a little bit, but I was having none of that. It just made me speed my fingers and tongue up, making her squirm and come again, and again. Finally the urge to be in her was to bad, I made her come one more time, them pulled away, and flipped her over, so her top half was laying on the table, and pushed my cock deep inside of her.

"You like my cock in you don't you, my little servant?" I asked, as I started pounding into that tight, wet pussy.

She nodded. "I can't hear you,"

"Yes, yes Sir Jacob, I love it, love it," That sentence was ended with a screaming moan, as she came again, around my cock.

Pushing my hands up under her skirt, I grabbed her hips, pulling her back against me, with every thrust forward. She screamed my name as she came again, getting me closer and closer to the ultimate finish. A half dozen more thrusts and her coming again, was all it took for me to come in her, and hard.

Pulling out, I fell into a chair that was near by.

"Well sir, it looks like you made a mess, shall I go and get a towel to clean you with?" She asked with that innocent look again.

"No that won't be necessary miss, you have a mouth do you not?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She nodded, and almost before I could catch it, was on her knee's between my legs, my cock in her mouth. As she started to suck all my cum and her juices off of me, my head fell back, and moan was all I could do. It wasn't long before I was hard again, as she kept sucking, then suddenly let go, with a pop.

"Well you are all clean Sir, is there anything else I can do?"

"Yea, lets make it dirty again," And I pulled her on to me, her wet pussy slipping right over my cock.

Her gasp moan, was enough to tell me that she was clearly not expecting that, but enjoying it all the more. Pulling her hips, back and forth, she got the hint pretty quickly and started riding my cock. With one hand on her back I brought the other one up and grabbed her tit, playing with the nipple, as my mouth found the other one. It wasn't long before she came all over me, moaning and panting. Putting my hand on her ass I started thrusting upward, and faster making she came more, then suddenly stop.

She look at me, giving me a what the fuck, look. All I could so was smile, then start moving slowly, and teasingly, stilling her hips when ever she tried to make this go faster. Reaching down, I rubbed my thumb over her clit as I kept with the slow movements. I could feel her pussy start to tighten more and more as she got close.

"Please, Sir Jacob," She moaned. "Please go faster, fuck me like you never have before," She begged.

"Not until you come for me, then you get fucked like that," And with that, I took one of her nipples back in my mouth.

She moaned loudly, her pussy tightening more around me, and she started to quiver with the pent up orgasm.

I let her nipple go, and brought my mouth up to her ear. "Come on Rose, come for me, you know you want to," I basically purred in her ear.

She whimpered, and her body shook more, as her pussy tightened around my cock, in almost a painful way. Then with a scream she came, hard, around me. When she did I let it all go and fucked her harder then I ever have before. I was pretty sure that anyone in a 50 mile radius would have heard her, as she came, over and over as I fucked into that beautiful pussy. I could feel my self getting closer to a second orgasm and pulled her down hard over my cock. It only took her coming one more time, and I spilled my cum into her for the second time that night.

It took her a few minutes to get off of me, seeing as she kept having little after shocks. Once she did, she grabbed a towel, and cleaned us both up, then we went into the living room.

After I got my shorts on, I sat on the couch, and she sat next to me pulling my arm around her, and putting her head on my shoulder.

"So, not that I'm complaining in the least, but what was with the maid outfit?"

"Oh, it's just something I had forever that needed a chance to come out and breath, Emmett doesn't like it,"

"Then he must be crazy," I said, and tilted her head up and kissed her.

One done she smiled as I yawned. "Well were getting better, two times this time, before you needed to sleep,"

"Hush you,"

"Well, I have more in store for you, you just wait," She curled up against my side again.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," I could feel her smirk against me, but at the moment I could care less.

A few scenario's ran through my head of what she was planning, but at that moment in time I could care less, as I drifted back off to sleep.

ANANANANAN

Oh my gosh, I am so sorry that it has been so long since I posted, but things got a bit crazy, then I just wasn't in the mood for writing smut, but I should be back, and posting more often.

And thank you to the people that offered me suggestions on who will find them, I now know who its going to be, but you'll just have to wait and find out. And it won't be the next chapter, but the one after that, that said person comes back early and all that.

So thanks for reading, I hope you like it.


	7. Chapter 7

Dreams can be a very interesting thing sometimes. They can take you into the depths of the ocean or the top of mountains. You can be anything you want to be, do anything you want to do and all things like that. They can also start linking you to the real world.

In my dream there was a small clanking noise and a series of snaps. In the dream it was robots playing with metal cards but as the noise seemed to persist it was that I realized it wasn't a dream.

Opening my eyes, I was slightly blinded by how utterly bright it was.

"Freaking vampires and their freaking glass houses," I muttered and I was surprised that the noise stopped.

Opening my eyes slower this time, they got used to the light as I realized just how nice it was out side. Sitting up and rubbing the grit out of my eyes, when I re-opened them there was something else my mind was focused on.

Sitting in a chair, in the sun, was Rosalie in just a simple tank top and shorts. Looking her up and down I couldn't help but swallow loudly, earning a smile from the blond beauty.

"You take forever to wake up you know?" She asked, uncrossing and re-crossing her legs.

"Well excuse me that I need sleep and that you wear me out," I said with a smirk and stood up, stretching out.

"Well isn't that a nice site," Rosalie said.

I just smiled and walked away to the bathroom. When I got back I heard Rose in the kitchen. Going in behind her she was at the stove cooking what smelled like pancakes. Coming up behind her, I wrapped my arms around her waist and put my head on top of hers.

"Not that I mind, but what's with the cooking for me, I can do it myself you know?"

"Its because that is one of the things that I never got to do,"

"Huh?" I said, a little bit confused.

"Well there were things that I never got to do because of turning into a vampire, getting married happened, but having a baby and cooking dinner for my family never did and I always suspected, never would,"

"But since I do eat human food, you can mark that more or less off your list?" I asked.

"Exactly," I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Well than don't let me stop you, I don't mind getting food cooked for me,"

"Good, now go sit on the couch, this is almost done,"

Doing as commanded I sat on the couch waiting for her. In just a few minutes she was there with a tray stacked with food.

As I ate she stayed behind the couch, with her head on my shoulder kissing the side of my neck every once and a while.

Once all the food was gone I put the tray on the table and leaned back. Rosalie started kissing the side of my neck more and licked from the crook to my ear. Moaning slightly, I tilted my head as she resumed kissing again.

I felt a small shift them a pain in my neck.

"Ow, what the. ….. the.." And the world went black.

I awoke with a start, trying to look and couldn't see anything but could feel cloth on my face. Trying to move my arms to take off whatever it was my arms were held in place by what felt like hand cuffs. That might explain the metal noise this morning. My feet were also cuffed to a bed. I could tell that I was also naked from the cool breeze I was getting on my neither regions.

Opening my mouth to say something I was interrupted by a chuckle.

"Well well well, It looks like my prisoner is awake," She said, to my right.

"What the hell?"

"Well you had your fun yesterday and I wanted mine today, I was sure you wouldn't look good in a skirt, so this is it, kind of one of my own personal what I haven't done things,"

"I see, it would be a lot more fun if I wasn't tied up, I wouldn't move I swear,"

"Now see, I can take your word for it, or make sure that you really won't be able to move, I like that latter now open up,"

"Huh? Ompf," Was what came out as a gag was shoved in my mouth.

"And this will take care of your mouth for now,"

'You sexy bitch' Was what was supposed to come out of my mouth, but just sounded all muffled and mumbled.

"Now behave and you may get a treat,"

"Hmmp"

"Now now, don't be that way," She said, her voice moving to down by my legs.

I just shifted in response then stiffened as I felt her lips on my ankle. They started out slow just barely a brush of her lips on my heated skin but the effect was there. When the kisses got to my knee, my breathing started getting heavier and I could feel my cock start to harden.

"Naughty naughty," She whispered, as she kept moving up.

When she got to where she was level with my cock, she moved to the left still kissing the skin. Her missing what I wanted made me whimper.

"This is about my pleasure, not yours," She said in a mocking tone.

She chuckled as I grumbled. Kissing up further, she did stop at my chest, breathing over my right nipple, the cold of her breath making me shiver and moan.

"Like that my pet?"

I nodded and arched as she licked it. I could almost feel the smile as she moved her tongue around the little peak and then sucked on it lightly, making me squirm and thrust my hips a little.

"Ah ah ah," She scolded lightly, pinching the other nipple. "Don't be doing that now,"

I huffed but listened to her as she started sucking on the one she pinched, even though it was nearly impossible.

She moved up more and I felt the gag slide out of my mouth but before it could relax she was kissing me. A low moan rumbled in my chest as her tongue slipped in to my mouth and flicked against mine. As she kissed me her hand was rubbing all over my chest and stomach but never any lower.

"Now I trust you enough to just moan now that that thing is out of your mouth, understood?"

I nodded.

"Good," She said, as she moved and for a second I couldn't feel her, then I felt her lips at the head of my cock.

Moaning as much with my mouth shut as I could she moved taking more and more into her mouth until it was fully in. She didn't move for a moment for a moment just let me sit deep in her mouth. Then she centimeter by centimeter she started pulling me out of her mouth.

The room was full of my moans as I fought my hardest not to thrust up into her wet mouth. As she got to the very tip of my cock she slipped all of it back in, in one swift movement.

An involuntary thrust happened and the sheer pleasure of her mouth. Worried that she was going to pull off and stop the wonderful things she was doing was cast away as she started going up and down. Biting my lip held in the screams that were threatening to break free as she sped up to an inhuman speed. It wasn't long before there was no stopping me from coming. At the last second before I came, her hand came up and cupped my balls, making me explode deep in her mouth. She sucked hard on my cock until there was no more then let me go with a pop.

As she crawled up the side of me I could smell her arousal thick in the air.

"Now, I'm going to let you catch your breath for a second, because there is something much better you can be doing with that mouth," She stated, kissing my chest.

When my breathing more or less returned to normal she moved again, this time settling her pussy over my face.

"Now lick," She commanded pushing her pussy to my mouth.

Letting my tongue dance sweep over her lips, she pushed a little harder, making my hit her clit and making her moan. I worked my tongue hard against her clit making her cry out my name.

"Oh Jacob, oh yea, yea OH" Her hips jerked as she got closer.

Her juices started running down my chin as she steadied herself of something and began rocking her hips against my tongue. With a few more rocks she came with a scream.

With her still on my face I gave her clit a few more lick as her body shook and twitched. After a few seconds she moved off my face and sat on my stomach, I could feel how wet she was, witch made Jacob junior come back up looking for more fun.

"I could just leave you like this you know?" She said, the thought making me whine a little.

"Oh you want more of me don't you?"

I nodded, biting my lip.

"And I'm sure this," She moved and ground her ass on my cock, making me moan. "Is what you want,"

I nodded fast, not caring about what I looked like anymore, I wanted her.

She chuckled and shifted, the dripping wet opening of her pussy was on the top of my cock.

"Now remember, don't move or I will stop and make you listen to me finish myself,"

I whined, but nodded.

Just like with her mouth, she slowly pushed herself down will she was fully on me then just sat there. Pushing against my chest she sat up, the movement making me moan.

Slowly she started moving her hips in circles on him. The moaning got louder as she kept up the circles and started moving up and down.

"Yea, yea," She moaned along with me, as I felt her getting close.

She came with a jerk of her hips and another scream. The tightening muscles made me moan louder and start to feel the all to familiar heat start to pool.

Moving faster on me made her moan like crazy and tighten her muscles as she was getting close again.

'So close, so close' I thought as she screamed again.

Disobeying her orders, I thrust up into making her come hard around my cock. It only took a few more of her spasms, for me to come deep inside her.

With a few more circles she laid on top of me like a girl would if she were winded, even though that is clearly not the case here.

With a pop she pulled off me and laid to one side. I felt her shift, then the cloth was pulled off my eyes making me blink hard a few times getting used to the light, even though it was dimmed.

"Well now that was fun," She smiled, at me when we locked eyes.

"Very, but next time you can do with out the theatrics, I would have done this willingly you know?"

"Yea but this was so much more fun,"

I rolled my eyes and moved to try and kiss her only to be stuck by the stupid hand cuffs.

"Can you please take these things off me now?"

"Oh yea, sure,"

She took to ones off my feet, then the ones off my arms. Once I was free, I pulled her to me and rolled us over. She made a surprised noise that was cut off by a kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I kissed her hard.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, then let go of her and got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked, raising an eye brow.

"You know some of us still do have human needs you know," I smiled and headed to the bathroom.

Once done, I felt all sticky and in need of a shower. Starting the water, I got an idea.

"Hey rose?" I called and heard her move till she was in the door way.

"Yes?"

"Wanna take a shower with me?" A suggestive smile crossed my face.

"For sure,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Author's note~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry

That it has taken this long.

Things happen, I get new fandoms and a lot of other things.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to be putting more up soon.

Enjoy.

I own nothing


End file.
